Relative to non-SSL connections, SSL connections may be slow especially at the connection initiation phase, because of the handshaking process involved in establishing SSL connections. The potential latency arising from establishing SSL connections may be exacerbated, in the case of an client attempting to establish with a server an SSL connection via a proxy device. Such latency may hinder the client from accessing resources hosted on the server.